just the normal lunch room talk
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Ino and Sakura having a conversation in the lunch room. They talk about stuff, some blushes here and there they invite hinata over and just the normal day. I was just bored and wrote this.


A conversation in the lunch room

By,

Naruto4life

Sakura and Ino sat down next to each other at lunch. They got over liking Sasuke a time ago. He was just a jerk, and they wanted to be friends again like the old time.

"Hey Sakura, Neji FINALLY asked ten ten out"

"About time! Ten ten has been dreaming of that for ages she won't shut up about the guy!"

"I know, I don't know what she sees in that guy!" Ino said then taking a big bite out of her sandwich.

"The guy looks like a girl for heaven sake! Plus I saw him at the park the other day and this came up and started hitting on him! Then that poor guy found out Neji was a guy. You know if her cut his hair he would look a lot cuter" Sakura replied then took a sip of diet coke.

"But at least he looks some what of a guy! Remember that Haku kid? He looked so much like a girl! I think I saw Sasuke eyeing him on the first day! And if that isn't bad enough he always sucks up to zabuza-sama"

Ino said as she took a sip of her drink.

"That Haku was weird he never talked to ANYONE except Naruto or Zabuza-sama" Sakura said Eyeing ino's brownie.

"How can drink that tasteless diet stuff anyway?" Ino said looking at what Sakura had to drink.

"I'm on a diet!"

"That doesn't stop you from eyeing my dessert!"

Then Naruto entered to cafeteria. Walked up to where sakura and were sitting.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto go away! Ino and I are trying to have a conversation!"

"Fine be that way!" said Naruto and walked away.

"He is so annoying; I don't know how Hinata can like him" Said sakura nibbling on a carrot.

Then Ino saw Hinata walk though the doors of the Cafeteria.

"Hey Hinata sit with us!" Ino yelled to Hinata.

Hinata walked over and Sat across from Sakura.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Hinata" sakura said

"Hinata how can you like Naruto?" Ino Asked.

Hinata turned a deep pink.

"w-what do you m-mean?" Hinata said stuttering and then took a sip of her drink.

"Come on Hinata you turn red when ever he is around and I think he is so annoying! And that jerk Sasuke in also annoying, wow I have really annoying team" Sakura said as she started to rub her temples.

"H-how is Sasuke-kun annoying?" Hinata asked to try to change the subject.

"With all his avenger crap, and I-got-to-get-stronger-to-kill-my-brother attitude!" sakura said as she grabbed Ino's brownie and quickly ate it.

"Hey my brownie! What happened to you being on a diet?" Ino said.

"Well it's your brownie and so you were sharing so it's only half the carbs!" Sakura said and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey look its Neji and ten ten! They make such a cute couple" Hinata said pointing at one of the tables.

"And there's Shikamaru and Temari" sakura said pointing to the couple walking toward a empty table.

"Grrr, I hate Temari she is a stupid boyfriend stealer!" Sakura growled glaring at Temari.

"But you never went out with him, Ino" Hinata stated.

"But I was going to! And what does she have that I don't?" Ino still Glaring at Temari.

"Shikamaru" Sakura said.

"I know that!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

Then Gaara walked by their table. Sakura scrunched her nose at the smell of sand and blood.

"That Gaara is creepy and smelly too!" Sakura said.

"Actually he is pretty cute" Ino said looking at Gaara.

Gaara was wearing a long black t-shirt with black cargo pants with tons of zippers. He wore a chain necklace and still had that stupid gourd.

"Ino, are you checking out Gaara?" Sakura said.

"Yeah I guess I am, plus Temari can't take him away from me!" Ino said still looking at Gaara.

"Hey look it's Kiba and rock Lee" Hinata said pointing at Rock lee and Kiba about to fight it off.

"Rock lee is fighting again" Ino said.

"well he is good at fighting" Sakura said.

"Well of coarse you would say that, every one knows that you and Rock Lee were making out after school in the park!" Ino said at sakura.

"INO!" Sakura said with a slight blush.

"I hope Kiba doesn't get hurt" Hinata said looking worried.

"I thought you like Naruto?" Ino said.

"I-I do n-not, b-but kiba is like a b-brother to me" Hinata said with the same blush as always.

Sakura and Ino laughed then turned to see who would win the fight. Kiba was about to make a move when the bell rings.

"Well that was another one of our Cafeteria adventures." Ino said then signed and picked up her trash and went to class.


End file.
